


Beatrice

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Daniel and Tawney, after everything.





	Beatrice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



They have a small apartment now, and Daniel is free to go wherever he wants, but he’s chosen not to go back to Paulie. Too many memories nestle there, and this place is better in the long run. The frightened and confused young man Daniel was is still in there, but he knows himself enough to let it be. He holds those memories close to his heart, but won’t let them overwhelm him. He tries to be the best he can.  
Daniel reads to Tawney, and she listens to his low, calm voice, sweet and pure as the snow that falls where they live this time of year. She reads him the Bible, and he closes his eyes and lets her voice wash over him like a river. There are truths she needs to uncover in these sacred passages, and he will nod sympathetically as she searches for more light.  
She works long hours at the hospital and he has been made manager at the warehouse, but they make do. Their life is simple, but it satisfies both of them now and will continue to do so.  
Daniel Holden is a name that people will never forget, and a few of them still think he killed Hanna, but Tawney knows better. She won’t let them get to her, or to him.  
She always has really; she saw the light in him very early on, the pureness of heart.  
Teddy has let her go, and finally wants what’s good for her and not him. Teddy has finally learnt some humility, and it suits him well she thinks. She can only hope it lasts for his sake. But maybe it will. 

 

*  
Daniel is not a young man and he has lost so much, but he has hope now. Tawney is his fair Beatrice, his guide out of hell and into heaven. But Tawney has her own demons to face, and her own destiny to find as well as his.  
Daniel can wake up at night, haunted by his ordeals, and Tawney tries to console him.  
He will do the same for her. They read from the bible at times, and she takes comfort in it, even if she believes more than he does. She can believe for the both of them, and that is a comfort for her. It always has been, and she hopes it always will be. Her faith is her compass, and it has always guided her well. Doubt creeps up on her every so often, but that’s part of being human. God knows this, and he is very forgiving. 

*  
Teddy has accepted their relationship, and Amantha has nothing but love for them. She always did.  
Teddy doesn’t even sound bitter when he talks to them on the phone as he does from time to time.  
Amantha offers to help Tawney find a cheap but lovely dress for the wedding if they get married. Janet is happy for them, and wishes them the best. Daniel has come to accept these responses, except maybe Teddy’s. Their relationship will never be easy, but Daniel knows Teddy is still part of the family such as it is. He did have a good heart in the end, though it was well hidden. Teddy just had a lot of fear, and now he’s let that go. Maybe he will be right with his heart in the end, and become who he could have been all along if he hadn’t been so selfish. But it’s easy to judge, and far harder to forgive.

*

Daniel wakes up, covered in sweat and he begins to tell Tawney what he once told Teddy. She is a more receptive audience for this grim but true tale, and has nothing but sympathy for him. He had no choice, and she cries when he tells her. Her poor, pure Daniel, how it must have hurt him to be so helpless and afraid for his life.  
She holds him when he’s ready to be held, and he lets her, shaking like a leaf in the wind. He¨s so strong and so vulnerable all at once.  
The pain is a shared pain now, and that makes it easier to bear for them both. 

*  
He makes love to her, and it’s like he’s trying to pour his soul into hers, and comfort her.  
It’ s intense, and yet tranquil. His eyes hold a world of beauty and wonder.  
She sees a world that’s theirs to share at last. She has been his Beatrice, and he has also guided her into his heaven. She has finally found a home with him. She’s no longer afraid to be herself with her beloved, as she was with Teddy. Tawney saw a fragment of her lost soul in Daniel, and now she knows it won’t scare him. He has faced such horrors that nothing could faze him about her suffering and broken past. She has told him and he has accepted her imperfection as he does his own. The broken can find God easier, she thinks. Tawney thinks of their future, and she knows it’s good. They will be closer to God, and he will lead the way. But some things she must do by herself, and Daniel knows this too. Her path and his converge, and will continue to do so. Their future looks brighter than ever before. Tawney thinks of the old man who died, and knows he was at peace at least. She can only hope her end will be so good, but surrounded by loved ones. She has Daniel, and maybe they will have children of their own. Whatever is God’s will. Tawney Talbot, maybe soon to be Tawney Talbot-Holden has her life ahead of her to live with her man and their family. Her world is beautiful and full of promise after a rocky start and a hard landing. She knows it will be good whatever it will be. She has found her way at last and that’s everything to her. And so it is.


End file.
